


New Day Excerpts

by Itsnotalwaysnoticed



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnotalwaysnoticed/pseuds/Itsnotalwaysnoticed
Summary: One-Shots





	1. The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't take much to ask "how was your day?" Staring doesn't help either that question can either leave them spirling or happy, so don't take it for granted.

The girls at the bus stop waited patiently.  
The girls at the bus stop didn't notice the other girl all alone.  
The girls didn't notice her in pain, sobbing to herself, seething with anger from her past experience.  
The girls just laughed and ignored it.  
The girls were waiting, but the bus still didn't come which was unusual to them.  
The sobbing girl curled into herself and started screaming.  
The girls turned around and noticed her finally, but the sobbing girl didn't want the attention the scream bleated itself out of her cause of the force of agony she was facing.  
The girls wavered in their steps while making their way towards her.  
The girl didn't look toward the girls approaching she just curled deeper into herself hoping that she would disappear.  
The girls with their prodding eyes were peering at the distraught girl trembling even though it was a warm spring day.  
The girls didn't say anything they just stared right at her.  
The girl had enough she was done with the eyes she wanted to be asked if she was okay she wanted a shoulder not someone's gaze or weary look.  
The next cry that came out of her mouth left the girls ears bleeding and their eyes watering.  
The girl got up, and dashed so fast away from the bus stop she would not, could not let eyes implore and look at her tired face marked with fatigue and pain.  
This time she didn't stop running to breath, scream, or even weep.  
The girl felt numb no one asked they stared and moved on.  
So, the girl felt she had to move on too.  
The girl ran until she saw the abandoned bridge, that resembled how she felt rusty, unappreciated, like scraps the last person left at the table; forgettable.  
She looked down and remembers all the cruel stares that left her more broken than she already was.  
The look of uneasiness to approach her like she was dirty she was just hurt.  
Maybe the people would be hurt if they knew.  
Well today was the last time they would get to stare.  
She used the energy she had left to levitate off the ground and over the bridge.  
Than she let go.  
No more eyes.  
She won't be remembered


	2. Animal Farm

Napoleon’s Abusive Rule 

Napoleon probably always imagined to be a leader like Old Major, but when he got the chance he was too power hungry to lead the farm and he ended up abusing his power. In the fictional-novel Animal Farm by George Orwell Napoleon and the pigs turned Old Major’s vision for the farm into a mess. When Napoleon and the pigs abused their power by taking the power and using it to their advantage to stay on top and control the animals, so they wouldn’t question what they are doing. Napoleon and the pigs abuse the farm animals once they appealed the role that they are in charge by hoarding intelligence, being cruel, and lying. 

The pigs and Napoleon thought that because they have more knowledge than the other animal that they didn’t need to work just order the animals around the animals and supervise. The pigs took control because Old Major was the last leader, so automatically they were supposedly switched into his role. The pigs were being unfair that they had more intelligence than other animals, so that they had to work and the pigs didn’t, “ The pig didn’t actually work, but directed and supervised the others. “with their superior knowledge it was natural that they should assume the leadership” (Orwell 27-28). Napoleon had more knowledge so he took the responsibility of being a leader. The pigs horrible leading shows they shouldn’t have taken leadership without a vote because they abused the animals. The didn’t have the right to have a say “ with their superior knowledge it was natural that they should assume the leadership.” Orwell’s purpose when he wrote these specific words was to show how the pigs see themselves at the beginning of the novel better than all the other animals because they were smarter. This quotation is saying that the pigs higher level of intelligence makes them higher on the hierarchy and that they other farm animals were supposed to work and they just stood over and watch and control the farm. Napoleon and the pigs have pursued the role of leading because they hold more knowledge that the other animals in the farm.

Napoleon used Squealer to to tell the animals on the farm to give persuasive speeches that the animals didn’t understand well so they just agreed because it sounded good. Squealer used Mr.Jones against them to scare the animals into agreement. The pigs sent Squealer to explain to the animals that what they were doing what purpose. Squealer would ask the animals if they wanted mr jones to come back so the animals found what they were doing was excusable, “ The whole management and organization of this farm depend on us. Day and night we are watching over your welfare. It is for your sake that we drink that milk and eat those apples. Do you know what would happen if we pigs failed in our duty? Jones would come back! Yes, Jones would come back! Surely, comrades” (Orwell 36). Squealer is saying that without apples and milk they can’t protect the animals from Mr.Jones and if the pigs can’t protect the animals from Mr.Jones, Mr.Jones would come back and the farm animals wouldn’t want that. Squealer and the pigs are abusing the animals by using compelling words to make the animals believe they really need the extra rations, “ Day and night we are watching over your welfare. It is for your sake that we drink that milk and eat those apples. Do you know what would happen if we pigs failed in our duty? Jones would come back! Yes, Jones would come back! Surely, comrades” Orwell’s purpose when he wrote Squealer’s speech is to show how the pigs used words that the animals didn’t understand to make the animals believe them and their words. The pigs wanted the animals to not question what they were doing was right and nothing they did was wrong abusing the animals will to see that the pigs were lying to them. The pigs would use this to get their comrades to obey.

The animals were abused by the pigs and Napoleon’s higher power because when the animals didn’t give Napoleon wheat he asked for he took it by force resulting in many farm deaths. When the hens didn’t want to give their eggs away to provide more grain for the farm Napoleon took them away in a brutally, harsh way from the hens. The hens began to disobey Napoleon’s orders and Napoleon put a stop to their rebel and took their live away, “They were just getting their clutches ready for the spring sitting, and they protested that to take the eggs away now was murder. For the first time since the expulsion of Jones, there was something resembling a rebellion … Their method was to fly up to the rafters and there lay their eggs, which smashed to pieces on the floor. Napoleon acted swiftly and ruthlessly. He ordered the hens’ rations to be stopped, and decreed that any animal giving so much as a grain of corn to a hen should be punished by death. The dogs saw to it that these orders were carried out. For five days the hens held out, then they capitulated and went back to their nesting boxes. Nine hens had died in the meantime” (Orwell 76-77). Napoleon sets a plan which was set in motion to stop the hens disobedience and it shows that Napoleon when the things he asks for aren’t obeyed he will do anything, even kill. This shows that the hens are being abused of their right of freedom to sit on their eggs and it was cruel to kill the hens that wanted to lay their eggs, “They were just getting their clutches ready for the spring sitting, and they protested that to take the eggs away now was murder.” Orwell’s purpose when he wrote this was to show how Napoleon abused his power to get what he wanted. This Napoleon abusing the farm’s comrades and destroying the farm.

Napoleon and the pigs were abusing the animals and destroying the farm by lying, harshly leading, and obstructing them from obtaining knowledge. Napoleon took role as leader and pigs too they thought because they were smarter they didn’t have to work just watch over and order. The pigs and Napoleon used big words and the mention of Mr. Jones coming back to make the animals agree with them and not question if what they are doing is wrong. Napoleon uses brute force when what he tells the animals to do is denied, abusing the animals. In Animal Farm the author George Orwell wrote this book as an allegory to WW2 and used the farm animals to be what they were and showing how power was abused. Orwell showed that when one is given power you can either use it for good or use it for yourself.


	3. TeenWolf Draft

Season 6 Episode 19 13:49   
*SPOILER ALERT* If you haven't watched Teen Wolf I suggest that you do so before reading  
Liam P.O.V  
I was waiting for Nolan in the library where he wanted to meet me secretly to tell me something. When Nolan walked in and I smelled automatic fear, all eyes were on Nolan fear was held in their eyes.  
I said, "Doesn't feel good, does it?" Nolan looked at me and stayed silent   
I answered his silence "You know why they're all looking at you like that?"  
Nolan than said, "they're afraid of me.?"  
I said back to him "They're afraid of what your gonna say, and who your gonna say it to. Nobody trusts you anymore."   
Nolan responded "Then why are you here. How come you texted me back"  
I replied calmly moving closer to him "Cause maybe this time I'll kick your ass"  
Nolan said in a raspy voice " I said I was going to help. I can show you something, something I know your gonna want to see."  
I asked, "Where."  
Nolan stuttered "A-at the hospital."  
I said "Why don't you just tell me what it is"  
Nolan squeaked out "Cause I have a plan"  
I questioned him "You, You have a plan"  
Nolan rushed out the words "yeah, yeah" and took a deep breath and sister clapped and finished his sentence "I'm gonna show you what you need to see at the hospital and your gonna kick my ass, so Miss Monroe thinks that you had to beat the information out of me."  
After Nolan tells me his plan I think about it and say "Yeah, I'm good with that plan"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
*Time Skip to Intensive Care Unit*  
I was gonna walk out the elevator, but Nolan pushed me back to check if anyone was in the hallway before letting me follow him to the Intensive Care Unit. We got in and three bodies were looking like in a coma.  
Nolan started talking "They brought them in yesterday"  
I asked, "Who are they?"  
Nolan answered my question "I-I don't know, but they brought them in last night."  
I walked over to one of the beds on the side and looked at the purple liquid in the IV plastic  
Nolan asked, " Do you know what that is?"  
I answered "Wolfsbane"  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Time skip back to the Intensive Care Unit- 32:09  
I called Mason and was telling him about the IVS and the wolfsbane when I asked if I should take them out he said don't because we don't know what it will do to them.   
I told Mason "Hurry"  
Nolan was walking to the door and I stopped him  
I said, " wo wo wo what about your plan?"   
Nolan stood and said, "Nobody saw you come in with me."  
I looked at him and said "So"  
Nolan finished my question/answer "So... I don't have to get my ass kicked   
I answered " Well it was the only part of the plan I liked"  
Nolan looked at me questioningly and I said "Go"   
Nolan slightly smirked at me and left.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Time Skip - many minutes later- Here's the Twist- My Version  
Still Liam's P.O.V  
I was standing near the door waiting for Mason and Corey when I heard a slight movement in the corner of the room. I didn't mind it any question and continued to wait next to the door in the corner of my eye detected quick movement and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground by the people in the wolfsbane coma. I was shocked and I turned into my wolf form and pushed him off of and went to pin him down, but the other two were ripping open the wolfsbane. I let go of the man and fall to the ground feeling weak. While trying to keep my eyes open. I saw three men, and then I blacked out not being able to fight off the strong wolfsbane.


	4. Short Story

Bethany's Forgetfulness

It was summer and Bethany Green was in the Bahamas with her parents. she is the only child, but she makes the most of it. John Green and Hannah Green, her parents thought it would be good to take her somewhere special because she did good in school that year. The warm sunlight was bleeding through the blinds making Bethany Green wake up in her sleep. Once Bethany Green was awake in bed from the unpleasant sunlight she got out of bed, and threw on her slippers and went to the kitchen that was holding the delicious aroma of breakfast. Once she walked into the kitchen she saw her mother (Hannah Green) filling a plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes, Bethany was very thankful for her parents being so considerate to her cause she worked hard that year to be gifted this summer. Bethany's mother greeted her daughter with a warm welcoming smile and a plate full of goods (breakfast) to take back to the table and sit down and eat.  
Once Bethany had her fair share of food and her good-mornings. Bethany got ready for her day on the beach, taking a stroll, and maybe a swim in the ocean. Bethany was laying in a chair getting a natural tan from the hot, but the comfortable sun. Bethany was just relaxing when somebody tapped her on her shoulder. Bethany opened her eyes to see her dad with a frustrated expression looming over her.  
"What's the problem?" Bethany questioned her father,  
"I just got the back to school email and it said for all grades 6th grade and up must have their summer reading done because of their responsibility for it." Bethany's Father responded,  
Bethany looked at her father in confusion and stood up from her chair and said to her father "I wasn't assigned any summer reading homework from my teacher."  
Bethany's father questioned her daughter "Then why would the email say that? You're in 9th grade this is mandatory."

Bethany was angered that her father didn't believe her she didn't listen to what her father had to say next she threw on sandals and stomped away in the hot sand to go cool down. Bethany didn't, couldn't believe that her father doubted her after all the hard work she's done. Bethany just wants to relax before they leave next week. Bethany's parents thought it would be a good idea to go home a week before, so they could go back to school shopping for supplies and new clothes. Bethany was not angered anymore, so when she looked across the road off of the beach she saw a tiki bar. Bethany thought a nice cool drink will calm her down from the outburst she had with her father. While Bethany was sitting at the bar waiting for her strawberry and mango smoothie she went through her phone. When Bethany was scrolling through her phone she got a text message from her father a screenshotted picture of the email he was sent for back to school children. Bethany got her smoothie and paid. Bethany was done reading the email and at the bottom of the email read "***PLEASE REMIND YOUR CHILDREN THAT ALL GRADES 6th AND UP MUST HAVE THEIR SUMMER READING DONE***" Bethany didn't understand she never heard her teacher state once that she had summer reading to do. Bethany ignored her father's message not responding and going on with her day how she planned it to go before her father interrupted her.  
Bethany was at the door of her temporary house in the Bahamas through the windows Bethany could see that the lights in the house were off. Bethany was glad that she remembered to bring her duplicated key her mother gave her. Bethany unlocked the door to the front of the house, entered quickly, and shut and locked the door behind her. Bethany walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights her mother and father must've gone out for dinner. Bethany stood in the kitchen and her eyes wandered to the time on the stove read "6:55." Bethany went over to the fridge and saw a sticky note on it from her mother. The note read "Bethany dear your father and I went out for the night we will be back a little after midnight, so don't sleep, late dear. There's food in the microwave left for you." She went over to the microwave and when she opened it there was a box of mozzarella sticks and buffalo wings for one. Bethany was in overall joy because she was starving only having breakfast from this morning and a smoothie from earlier today. Bethany left the food in the microwave and went to the bathroom to wash up. Bethany passed by the mirror in her bathroom she stepped back to admire herself. Bethany had naturally wavy black hair that reached the middle of her back, light brown upturned eyes, her face was rounded and she had a beautiful tan covering her pale skin from laying in the sun so much. Bethany was in bed with a Gingerman onesie and a full stomach and scrolling through her phone she didn't want to believe her father because that means they would have to go home right away to go to her town library and collect her stuff and isolate herself in her room and finish it before she could do anything because her parents would be mad at her for not being responsible about her summer work. Bethany wasn't sure so she called her friend Stephanie Bell and the conversation she had with her friend left her in tears. Bethany now knew that her father was right. Bethany didn't wanna believe it but when her friend Stephanie Bell told her all the information about what they were supposed to do. Bethany lied in bed in shock. Bethany was in so much trouble. Bethany could tell her parents the truth and go back home early and accept her punishment or she could lie to her parents and keep it to herself and try to secretly do it and turn it in on time so her parents wouldn't find out. If Bethany's parents found out her punishment would be twice as worse. Bethany thought if she lied to her parents a second time they were gonna believe her and she would be left alone.  
The week when Bethany was supposed to be relaxed getting relaxed and organizing her school supplies and planning her outfits she was stressing on how she was gonna make time for her summer reading. In her free time, she would go to her best friend's Stephanie's house to work on it but cause Bethany was so stressed she couldn't finish. On the day before the first day of school, Bethany finished her last sentence. Bethany looked at her work and it looked 8th-grade level she was disappointed but that was all she could do in her given state of time. She was well deprived of her sleep, so she fell asleep as soon as she put her work away.  
A month later Bethany gets her results for the summer reading and she is shocked. Bethany got a 65 she would have to make her parents sign it and now she had the choice to show her parents.


	5. A Start

Memories one of the humans most cherished moments from happy to sad to angry whatever the feeling it holds onto the person. The memories with the most feelings are the ones I target. The man commanding the other man at gun point seemed like he was really hurt swinging that bat of his in the air, but it was a fake hurt like a child crying for attention. He wanted blood, he wanted to see the other man fall and beg forgiveness. What kind of sick fuck?

"Sir, There's someone coming" says a girl watching the perimeter.

I quickly manipulate every person pointing their guns onto their knees including the leader and the woman holding the other guy at gunpoint.

"Please watch what you're going to say next" I say in a petty manner feeling bold that I have everyone that I want on their knees without draining myself. 

"What the fuck is happening you little bitch!" The older guy says I can feel his anger. I kinda want to feed into it, but I need a calm composure since they’re children.

"Oh you no stopping bad guys, saving the world, the regular" I say, feeling my eyes flicker orange then back to normal preparing to enter his mind. I get closer to him retraining to protect myself.

"Now the more you move the more you'll feel like you're suffocating so I suggest you stop, also don't be scared this is just gonna feel like a constant sting I'm still learning to make this as painless as possible." I shield myself if anyone tries to hurt me while I enter this guy’s most private part of his brain. 

"Please don't hurt me" I quickly say before my eyes roll to the back of my head and come back a deep fiery orange as I enter his mind. Jumbled and tossed. I found out his name and his most hurtful experience. What felt like an hour to me was only like 30 seconds in reality. 

"Your loss isn't a good enough excuse to treat people this way. You see that guy up there wants to split you down the middle and feed your guts to the deadies. Which seems a pretty sane way of killing you since there is no law.


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A something

I heard the voices sing clearly and in unison. The soprano sang loud and with emotion. None of them had straight faces except the chorus.   
The sound was beautiful, interesting, and surprising. 

Two of favorites were “Rejoice Greatly and “He Shall Purify” these two were on my most favorite because of the sounds and the rhythm and the songs and the feeling you get from singing the fast paced. 

My least favorite song is “Hallelujah” I have heard it way too many times to like even a bit it has become annoying and I don’t like it at all. Some challenges the musicians may have faced with this style of music are pitch, tempo, sixth-eighth notes, sounding loud, holding notes, cutoffs, and crescendoing. 

My thoughts of the performance was that the orchestra sounded really good and they had the violins were great. 

I didn’t notice there was a pianist until halfway through the performance. I thought the soprano soloist was great, but I wish that the alto had more parts she actually sounded really good.

The tenor and bass was a surprising sound to hear. 

I expected the conductor to do more hand movements.

The chorus was loud big and a very exciting part to hear. Overall it was a long, but greatly performed performance.


	7. Romeo and Juliet

“Romeo and Juliet” is considered a tragedy because during the play there were several big ill -fortunate events that kept Romeo and Juliet apart, but still deeply in love with each other and then eventually dying for each other. One event towards the end of the play that was Romeo’s downfall was being exiled to Manteau after killing Tybalt avenging Mercutio’s life. This separated Romeo and Juliet even more, but drew them closer at the same time to be with each other no matter the cost. Romeo leaves for Manteau and Juliet goes to Friar Lawrence to find a way to be back with Romeo again. Friar Lawerence sent Friar John to inform Romeo about the plan, but on his travels a plague keeps him quarantined from traveling farther to see Romeo. This leads to Romeo buying poison to go see Juliet in her deathbed and die beside her. Juliet wasn’t dead, just looked dead to be with Romeo again, but Romeo drank the poison before she awoke, causing him to die and Juliet finding him dead that leads her into killing herself. This unhappy, and unfortunate ending of the play makes “Romeo and Juliet” a tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading💕


End file.
